


Кокон

by sky_and_automate



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_and_automate/pseuds/sky_and_automate
Summary: «Отличная позиция, что уж тут: с одной стороны Орихара дышит в подмышку — на выдохе кожу обжигает, на вдохе — холодит. На его животе также посапывает Орихара — темные волосы видны из-под одеяла, протяни руку и коснешься».
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Kururi/Orihara Mairu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Anime 2021: тексты от G до T





	Кокон

**Author's Note:**

> С момента второго сезона и отъезда Изаи Орихары проходит несколько лет.

Вообще-то все эти года после исчезновения Изаи Орихары из Икебукуро Шизуо ожидал, что в его душе (и жизни!) вот-вот наступят мир и покой. Однако по какому-то заговору высших сил этого так и не произошло. 

Если бог существует и руководит всем происходящим, размышлял Шизуо, то у него крайне поганое чувство юмора.

По крайней мере, Шизуо такой юмор не понимал. 

И себя не понимал, особенно сейчас, когда лежал и курил в темноту. Отличная позиция, что уж тут: с одной стороны Орихара дышит в подмышку — на выдохе кожу обжигает, на вдохе — холодит. На его животе также посапывает Орихара — темные волосы видны из-под одеяла, протяни руку и коснешься. Можно запустить пальцы, сжать в горсти — да что скрывать, он много раз уже это делал, вот, например, буквально сегодня, пальцы еще чувствовали, как погружались в эту копну волос, а теперь и рукой пошевелить лень, сил осталось — только смотреть и думать: как же это так все получилось?

Если бог существует, то, когда Шизуо придет к нему за ответами, лучше бы этому сукину сыну иметь внятное объяснение, что он творит.

Вообще-то он, конечно, и сам виноват — забыл за прошедшие годы, что нельзя недооценивать людей с фамилией Орихара. 

— Шизуо, давай спать? — Майру подняла голову и выглянула из-под одеяла. Шизуо чувствовал как ее твердые соски утыкаются ему куда-то в пупок, но сейчас это уже не возбуждало, коснулась и коснулась. Всегда у него так — вспыхивает, как порох, не соображает, что делает, а потом только и может, что курить и думать.

— Спать хочется, — поддержала сестру Курури, зевнув прямо ему в плечо, и потерлась носом о ребра. 

— Сейчас. — Он потянулся к пепельнице. Ткнул окурком в стеклянное дно, щелкнул настольной лампой. Комната погрузилась в темноту, а он остался лежать, чувствуя, как сестры Орихара переплетаются вокруг него в плотный кокон. 

Но сразу заснуть не удалось, хотя он бы, конечно, предпочел бы упасть в темноту и очнуться утром, когда они уже уйдут — они всегда уходили ранним утром: расплетали объятья, непривычно тихо собирали свои вещи — только Майру хихикала иногда что-то на ухо сестры, но и то, стараясь не разбудить его, — и затем раздавался шорох шагов и негромкий хлопок входной двери. 

Возможно, они догадывались, что он и не спит вовсе: наблюдает, как они собираются, а потом курит и смотрит с балкона им вслед. И знали, что он просто никогда не находил в себе смелости, чтобы встать и проводить их до двери. 

Что он мог им сказать? 

«До встречи»?

«Спасибо, было весело»?

«Не надо больше приходить?»

«Хорошо потрудитесь сегодня»?

От любого варианта его передергивало. Сказать что-то утром — означало признать, что ночь была реальна, а Шизуо предпочел бы и дальше делать вид, что его просто мучают кошмары, хотя кошмары, безусловно, приятные.

Шизуо вслушался в мерное дыхание сестер. Спустя столько ночей он легко отличал их дыхание, хотя, и так бы их не перепутал. В общем-то он знал их достаточно давно, чтобы легко различать. На самом деле для этого ему даже не надо было знать, что у Курури есть родинка на спине, которую ему всегда хотелось погладить, когда он находился сзади, а на внутренней стороне бедра Майру змеится длинный и тонкий белый шрам — неудачно упала, занимаясь гимнастикой, и Шизуо всякий раз, как он его видел, хотелось провести по этому шраму языком (в чем он, в общем-то, себе и не отказывал). 

Несмотря на усталость во всем теле, будто эти двое забрали из него всю энергию, голова была ясной. Приятная усталость, которая приходила обычно после хорошей драки с их братом, оказалась могла быть достигнута и другими способами — безусловно чуть более приемлемыми для Икебукуро, но… 

Он провел пальцами по плечу Курури, шевельнулся, заставляя Майру, так и заснувшую на его животе, недовольно вздохнуть, убедился в том, что они действительно тут, и продолжил свою мысль, закрывая глаза и погружаясь в сонную дремоту: но что это вообще за херня такая?

***

На самом деле, именно это он сказал им, когда они пришли к нему в первый раз. А может и что-то покрепче, он плохо помнил, что успел им наговорить, после того, как Майру и Курури постучались к нему — в балконную дверь, он даже не сразу понял, откуда идет звук, и только потом выглянул и увидел, как они стоят там (и как только забрались?), — всем видом показывая, что случилось что-то срочное. Он сначала решил, что Изая вернулся, сам даже не понял, почему именно эта мысль была первой. Шизуо успел испугаться своей угрюмой радости от этого события — хотя себе-то уж мог признаться, что за несколько лет, прошедших без Изаи и его дурацких планов, невозможность сбросить напряжение в мышцах уже заставило тело закостенеть, и с каждым днем это ощущение причиняло все больше неудобств.

Была, оказывается, от Изаи Орихары польза, кто бы раньше ему такое сказал — не поверил бы. 

А потом Шизуо открыл балкон, и Майру выпалила ему прямо в лицо: 

— Мы решили, что ты — то, что надо! — соскочила с подоконника, втягивая в комнату Кукури. — Ты будешь нашим любовником! — и тут же прильнула к нему, почти обвиваясь вокруг, с таким видом, словно просто его поприветствовала, а не произнесла что-то настолько вызывающее. 

— Не волнуйся, мы не будем слишком навязчивыми, — тихо заметила Курури. 

— Что за херня? — возможно он сказал это, а возможно нет. А Майру между тем уже перечисляла воодушевленным шепотом ему на ухо: они так давно знакомы, он симпатичный — не такой как его брат, но не вечно же мечтать об айдолах, а еще — честно-честно! — он им обеим нравится как мужчина, а потом затараторила совсем какую-то чушь: Шизуо, ты посмотри на себя, ходячая загадка, сколько же в тебе силы, ты не волнуйся только, не принимай на свой счет слишком много, ты даже первым у нас не будешь, но точно будешь лучшим, — а руки уже расстегивали его рубашку. 

Ну а если его смущает, что их двое, добавила Курури, обнимая его с другой стороны, то они же близнецы. И замолчала так, будто все-все объяснила. 

А может замолчала от того, что вдруг начала его целовать: прямо в тот момент, когда он хотел обеих предупредить, что еще одно слово, и он выкинет их прямо из окна, и не посмотрит на то, что…

На что он собирался не смотреть, он не мог сказать уже через секунду: сначала поцелуй Курури сбил ему дыхание, а потом он сам целовал и ласкал Майру, которая как-то успела оказаться обнаженной и потянула его на себя, спрашивая с почти дурашливой радостью: 

—Здорово же, правда? — а во взгляде у нее вдруг мелькнуло что-то… Что-то от старшего брата, словно это Изая стоял, смотрел на Шизуо с этой самоуверенной и наглой верой, что снова всех обыграл.

И что это такое было, Шизуо и сам не знал. Только что собирался их выгнать, но тело, встрепенулось, почувствовав что-то знакомое: привычное желание догнать, поймать, только желание уничтожить преобразовалось во что-то иное, но в очередной раз превращающее его в зверя. В глазах, как и раньше, до исчезновения Изаи, все побелело, кровь забурлила, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Да, в общем-то, и не хотел.

— Безумие — это у вас семейное, да? — спросил он потом, когда они снова обвили его с двух сторон. Было почему-то стыдно — не так, как бывало, когда он стоял посреди разгромленной улицы, сжимая в руках фонарный столб, но ощутимо.

— Давай спать, Шизуо, — зевнула Майру. 

— Спать, — Шизуо чувствовал, как шевельнулись ресницы Курури, когда она закрыла глаза. 

И Шизуо в ту, первую, ночь действительно заснул — спокойно, без привычного уже после исчезновения Изаи мучительного ощущения бурлящей в теле нерастраченной энергии.

А утром он проснулся, когда они уходили, и не мог определиться: рад ли он будет, если они никогда больше к нему не придут, или нет.

Но они пришли еще раз. И еще. Сначала их посещения были редки, потом — случались почти каждую ночь. Когда их долго не было, он даже с некоторой тоской думал, что все закончено, но Орихара неизменно появлялись снова. Стучали в окно, звонили во входную дверь, иногда поджидали его уже дома, расположившись в комнате, будто так и надо. 

И хуже всего было то, что Шизуо начал привыкать к этому. 

Хотя, видя их после долгого отсутствия, он верил, что вот в этот раз он не поддастся, а потом вдруг замечал: ухмылку, взгляд, движение рук, и в голове перемыкало, а он вдруг снова ощущал свою силу божественным даром, а не проклятием. 

«По крайней мере, — думал он, раз за разом оказываясь в плотном коконе двух Орихара по бокам, — теперь никто от этого не страдает».

***

Первая зашевелилась Майру: выползла из-под одеяла, откатилась с него в сторону и села на кровати, оглядываясь, словно пытаясь найти свои вещи. Затем Курури приподняла голову с его плеча и отодвинулась в сторону. Поправила одеяло, заботясь, чтобы он не замерз без тепла их тел, и встала с другой стороны кровати.

Они быстро собрали вещи с пола: Кукури бережно сложила его костюм, положила стопку одежды сбоку на кровати, затем жестом попросила помочь сестру застегнуть лифчик. Сквозь неплотно сомкнутые глаза в сером утреннем свете Шизуо видел, как розовые бретельки закрывают ее родинку. От странного чувства (Неудобство? Стыд? Желание закурить?), возникшего где-то в солнечном сплетение, хотелось уткнуться в подушку и накрыться одеялом с головой, но он боялся шелохнуться. 

Затем обе вышли из комнаты: зашумела вода, затем все стихло. Раздались тихие шаги и, наконец, хлопнула входная дверь.

Он встал, закутавшись в одеяло, еще хранившие тепло трех тел. Постоял, выжидая и неотрывно глядя на минутную стрелку часов, привычно рассчитывая время, когда можно будет выйти на балкон.

Воздух был прохладным. А что он ждал — раннее утро.

Шизуо прикурил, затем посмотрел вниз. Сестры Орихара шли, взявшись за руки: Майру явно что-то говорила, оживленно, громко и сама смеялась над сказанным. Курури привычно кивала в такт ее словам. При свете дня в них не было ничего от Изаи, и Шизуо снова не мог понять — что заставляет его видеть в них сходство с их братом? Не так уж они были и похожи. Не настолько, чтобы вызывать в нем эти нездоровое возбуждение и жажду погони.

Он так загляделся, что забыл сбросить пепел и почти зашипел от неожиданности, когда почувствовал, что небрежно перехватил сигарету чуть выше, чем надо было бы. 

Это отвлекло его, а когда он поднял глаза, сестры уже шли по пешеходному переходу через перекресток. 

Ну вот и все: еще несколько метров, и можно считать, что все растворилось в утренней дымке, будто и не было, до следующей ночи. Если они придут, конечно, а то ведь, по-хорошему, стоит уже остановиться. 

Ему вдруг показалось (не в первый раз, впрочем), что этот момент настал, словно кто-то шепнул ему: не надо больше. Шизуо чертыхнулся этой мысли, признавая ее правоту, и закурил вторую, прикрывая пламя зажигалки от ветра. 

Потом снова поднял голову, будто что-то мешало ему просто уйти уже в комнату и не оттягивать момент прощания. 

Поискал их взглядом на пустой улице, нашел и чуть не подавился сигаретой, когда понял, что Майру и Курури смотрят прямо на него. Смотрят, улыбаются и машут: Курури вела руку влево, Майру — вправо, не прощаясь, а только поддразнивая, отмечая его присутствие, и жест был таким знакомым, что Шизуо почувствовал, как по хребту снова прошла дрожь знакомого желания броситься в погоню, и это затмило серенькое чувство стыда от того, что он попался на слежке.

— До встречи! — крик Майру, наверное, разбудил весь дом, но Шизуо было наплевать.

«Ладно, — подумал он махнув рукой с зажатой сигаретой: то ли в ответ, то ли выкинуть бычок, самому было неясно, и глядя почему-то не на них, а на целый фонарный столб, стоящий на месте уже несколько лет. — Ладно». 

Не так уж это и странно. В Икебукуро и не такое случается.

Если богу так хочется пошутить, то пусть шутит. Главное, что теперь от этого никто не страдает.


End file.
